Six-Inch-Pen's character rankings
Hi!This is my personal character rankings.It might differ from the one on my user page.There are also many tips and descriptions on the character's powershots that you might not even know of! Horrible characters *57.Colombia Colombia is,as usual the last.His air shot is horrible as he disappears at the start,and you just have to stand in front of his goal to score.Even if you don't do that,the powershot effect actually causes your character to be taller,and you can block his shot easily.His ground shot is not as bad but the bad thing is that he rarely uses it. ---- *56.Cameroon Cameroon is the second character and the second last in my ranking.His powershot is only a normal straight line shot and the effect lasts for a very short time.The reasons it is worse than South Korea is that his powershot can't push back the opponent and he sometimes gets his own powershot effect. ---- *55.USA This guy is only good if you are near the opponent's goal.Otherwise,it's just a slightly slower straight line shot.The invisible ball effect is also useless against computer opponents. ---- *54.Valentine Just a straight line shot,the only good things about him are that his powershot has a very slight delay,and the candy effect is is useless in distracting opponent but the after effect is ok. ---- *53.Japan Japan fires 5 shots but only 1 random one has the ball.If you are unlucky,the ball will bounce on the opponents goal and into your own goal.If you are lucky,the ball heads towards your opponent's goal,but if the opponent dashes straight at the ball,it will fly straight into your own goal. ---- *52.South Korea A simple straight line shot.The good thing about him is that his shot is actually slightly faster than the other straight line shots and it pushes the opponent back allowing a chance for a goal. ---- *51.Denmark Denmark shoots missiles which damage the opponent heavily,but since the ball is shot in the middle of the powershot,the ball can easily rebound into your own goal.The reason why he is higher than all of the bad characters is that the opponent might get stunned by the missiles,and get pushed into his own goal,and a 100% goal can be scored. Okay characters *50.Italy Italy's shot is good if you know how to counter your own shot,but not so good if you don't.If you are good at countering,you can get an almost 100% goal if the opponent fails to counter back, usually in the first 2-3 turns,and if you use it in the air,your opponent has a less chance of countering.That is what makes Italy one of the okay characters. ---- *49.Nigeria Nigeria is an okay character,as his shot throws your opponent into the air,allowing you to quickly dash forward and score an open goal,if your opponent doesn't counter,which is about 80% of the time.But the reason why Nigeria is not one of the good characters is because you need to work to get the ball in the goal and can't automatically score. ---- *48.Argentina Argentina's powershot is not bad,as opponents cannot jump at the right time to block it.But if the opponent hits the ball,which is about half of the time,the ball and opponent will fly around randomly,and making it very hard to score.So that is why Argentina is only one of the okay characters. ---- *47.Portugal Portugal's shot is actually good,which hangs the opponent up in the air allowing you to have a chance for an open goal.But,the reasons why Portugal is not in the good characters is the delay after his powershot.He remains in the air for a few seconds,and if your opponent with a fast shot has a powershot ready or counters,there's no way to block it.Also,sometimes the ball also bounces off the opponent and into your own goal during Portugal's powershot. ---- *46.Turkey Turkeys powershot is okay,with no major downsides.His shot hides the ball in the torrent of water,but your opponent always seems to know where it is and jumps on time.The opponent will be trapped in a bubble and float up,giving you more than enough time to score.The only bad thing is that you need to work very hard to keep the ball under control after the shot,and sometimes it causes an own goal. ---- *45.Kepler 22B Kepler 22B uses the powershots of the characters before him,which can be good powershots or bad powershots.When you use him,his powershots are unpredictable,and usually the opponent has little time to block them.But,sometimes Kepler 22B uses powershots in undesirable locations like Spain's powershot near the opponent's goal,which sometimes results in an own goal. ---- *44.Mexico Mexico is a very good character.The only reason he is here is because of the jumping glitch.Mexico smashes the opponent into the ground and has an open chance to score,which is already very good.But the bad thing is that when you jump,you fly all the way to the top of the stadium,while the ball is bouncing up and down,and makes it very hard to score or even keep it under control and by the time you land,the opponent has already recovered.So this is why he is only an okay character. ---- *43.Russia Russia's shot is better as the freeze effect is longer and doesn't cause the opponent to become taller like Colombia's or Valentine's shot.Moreover,the ball spent bounce around randomly after it hits the opponent,so you can easily get the ball under control and score.But the bad thing is that the shot is slower and curves downwards and the shot can easily be countered. ---- *42.Brazil Brazil's shot is a pretty decent shot.Brazil is not that good because the area to use his powershot is very small,around midfield.The fire effect also almost always causes the opponent to back into his own goal and giving you a good chance of scoring. ---- *41.China China's first powershot is just a straight line shot with flair that is useless against the computer opponent,and the ball bounces around randomly,but the opponent is trapped if he is hit and it gives you much time to get the ball under control and score.His second powershot,however requires a lot of skill.When the opponent is sucked in,the ball bounces back at you and if you miss,it's an own goal for you but if you hit the ball towards the goal,most of the time you will score. ---- *40.Canada Canada's shot is a downward shot which turns the opponent into a snowman.His ground shot and air shot rebounds off the opponent,onto the wall and right into the opponent's goal,allowing you to score indirectly.The bad thing is that the snowman effect lasts for only a short period of time and is easy to counter. ---- *39.Poland Poland's powershot is a straight line shot,and is better than Russia as the freeze effect is longer and the shot throws the opponent into the air,allowing you to score an open goal.The bad thing is that the ball bounced randomly after hitting the opponent. ---- *38.Egypt Egypt's shot can be compared to Argentina's shot,with a delay which makes the opponent jump early most of the time.But Egypt is better as the ball after it hits the opponent bounces less randomly around and the opponent is trapped in a sand sculpture and can be kicked back into the goal,which is easier to score in. ---- *37.Netherlands Netherlands is the best of the ok characters.His black hole shot causes the opponent to disappear for a few seconds,allowing you to score easily.But the reason that he is the best of the ok characters is that the ball bounces less randomly around and usually bounces back at you and you just have to head it into the goal.Other times the ball just rolls over into the opponent's goal. ---- Good characters *36.Super Saiyan Super Saiyan's powershot is a better version of Italy's shot,except that it comes from above,and is a 100% goal if the opponent doesn't counter it.If you use his powershot near your own goal,it will land on the ground and roll like Italy's shot,only faster,and rolls under the opponent,into the goal and throws the opponent into the air. ---- *35.Greece Greece has a very hard unlock requirements,even though is is not very good.Both his powershot and counter attack are straight line shots.The javelins take off any costume that the opponent has and pushes him downwards,so that the opponent has a smaller chance of countering,and a larger chance of him not blocking the ball properly and you scoring. The counter attack is just a fast straight line ---- *34.Hong Kong Many people don't think Hong Kong's that great but for me he is a good character.Use his air shot near midfield and you usually score,sometimes even causing the opponent to waste a powershot.His ground shot,for most people,causes own goals but there is a way to score.When the ball rolls back,dash back once and jump over the ball,and dash it into the opponent's goal.His counter attack is also ok and allows you to score most of the time.When you combine his nunchucks and one of his powershots,it is almost a 100% goal.The only bad thing is that when you use his air shot near your own goal,it will usually result in an own goal. ---- *33.Hungary Most people say that using Hungary's ground shot is bad,but actually if you use his sword smash effect which sometimes throws the opponent up in the air and quickly use any one of his powershots,it is usually a goal.Also,you can wait until he throws his sword and the opponent is stunned,before quickly using your powershot.This will cause the opponent to be unable to move for his ground shot and be pushed back more easily for his air shot.The only bad thing about him is his counter attack,which usually results in an own goal if it hits the opponent.Another tip is to use a powershot when the opponent has Cameroon's effect. ---- *32.Israel Israel is a good character.His air shot and ground shot are good.His air shot ties the opponent up on a pole,and the ball passes right through the pole,giving you lots of time to score.The ground shot can easily result in an own goal if the opponent jumps,but the opponent rarely uses this trick,and the ball will just rebound off the wall of the stadium and score. ---- *31.Romania Romania has two good powershots and 1 bad counter attack.His ground shot is a 100% goal if your opponent is three quarters up the pitch,and his air shot rarely results in an own goal,and also gives you a power boost.The only bad thing about this character is that both powershots are easy to counter and the counter attack usually results in an own goal. ---- *30.Chile Chile is a good character because his powershot rises higher above than any other downward slanting shots,so if you use it slightly behind the middle line it is usually a goal.The snake effect also drags the opponent into his own goal,giving you the whole field to yourself to score. *29.Devil Devil is in place 29 because of his transformation ability.When you click on his powershot button,he transforms into a bat and all his stats are increased.But what is most useful is the increase in his jump stat.This combined with the powershot causes the opponent to be unable to jump high enough to block the shot.His powershot also doesn't bounce around randomly,allowing you to walk the ball into the goal. ---- *28.Australia Australia is the 28th character in my ranking and is a good character because of his air and ground shot.Use his ground shot near the opponents goal for a 100% goal,and his air shot also usually scores.But his air shot is easily to be counted and the opponent can still block the ball slightly even when he is transformed. *27.Sweden *26.Asura *25.Belgium *24.Saudi Arabia Very good characters *23.Cyborg *22.Ireland *21.France *20.South Africa *19.Uruguay *18.Croatia *17.Czech Republic *16.United Kingdom *15.Thailand *14.Mon-K *13.Croatia *12.Nepal *11.Austria Top 10 *10.New Zealand *9.Spain *8.Singapore *7.Switzerland *6.Pluto *5.Germany *4.Georgia *3.Ecuador *2.Luxembourg *1.India Need more descriptions. Not done yet.